


Walking a Thin Line

by BawdyBean



Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [1]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: 12 Days of Kinkmas, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Hand Feeding, In Public, M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: “Would you like it if I took you out in public?” Duncan stirs the noodles on his plate. “I mean, like you took me to the park.”Chopsticks barely slowing on their path to his mouth, Rhys takes his bite, chewing slowly before he answers. “Is that something you would like to do?” Rhys’ face stays cautiously neutral.
Relationships: Rhys Morgan/Duncan Wu
Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Walking a Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Dai!
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [raunchynpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/profile)  
> for beta'ing this for me!

Sometime after they’d gone for their ‘walk’ in the park, it had really clicked for Duncan that they had played in public without anyone even noticing. It had piqued his curiosity and gnawed at it for weeks until he brings it up over dinner. They sit perpendicular to each other, enjoying the lo mein Duncan made. Small bowls of broth sit next to their plates of half demolished bok choy, barbecue pork, and noodles. The smell of oyster sauce permeates the air.

“Would you like it if I took you out in public?” Duncan stirs the noodles on his plate. “I mean, like you took me to the park.”

Chopsticks barely slowing on their path to his mouth, Rhys takes his bite, chewing slowly before he answers. “Is that something _you_ would like to do?” Rhys’ face stays cautiously neutral. Duncan is sure he’s trying not to let something show, always concerned he’ll sway Duncan one way or the other.

“Yeah. I think I’d like to. Take you out in a way that no one really knew what was going on. But I’d know and you’d know.” Looking over at Rhys, Duncan flashes him a smile. “Question is if you would enjoy it or not?”

The fangy grin that spreads across Rhys’ face as he spears a piece of pork with his chopsticks is unmistakable. “I would _love_ it.”

A laugh rolls out of Duncan, deep and low. “You’re going to make me work for this, aren’t you?”

“Would it be as fun if I didn’t?” Rhys raises one eyebrow, popping the pork in his mouth.

~~~~~

Saturday is lazy, Duncan bringing Rhys tea in bed after they both sleep in a little longer than is strictly necessary. There is no breakfast—only brunch. Rhys spends a fair amount of time on the rooftop tending to his garden, walking among the plants talking to both them and Duncan.

Within a few hours they are snuggling on the couch, Rhys’ head in Duncan’s lap with Duncan petting his hair.

“What do you think about take-out for a late lunch, early dinner?” Rhys cranes his head back to look at Duncan for a response. “Maybe fish and rice bowls from that deli you like?”

Duncan traces a finger over the delicate ridge of Rhys’ jaw. “Sure.” A slow smile spreads across Duncan’s face. Rhys relaxes his head back down, laying it on Duncan’s thickly muscled thigh. Duncan’s hand trails down Rhys’ neckline and over his chest. It slips under Rhys’ t-shirt where it crawls back up over Rhys’ heart before teasing at his nipple.

Waiting for Duncan to relent so they can head out, Rhys resolutely ignores the light pinch and roll of Duncan’s fingers over his nipple. Tries to focus on something else besides the growing interest of his cock.

It doesn’t work, and a particularly hard pinch makes his breath hitch. “I thought we were going to go get our dinner?” Rhys avoids the desire to adjust his position and give his cock room in his cargo pants.

“ _We’re_ going for a walk, and _you_ are going to bring me dinner. Matcha from that place down the street too. And you’re going to call me Sir while you do it.” Duncan grins widely, reaching down to give Rhys’ hardening cock a squeeze.

“What’s going to make me do that?” Rhys rolls over onto his back to look up at Duncan, a smirk plastered on his face.

Leveling one eyebrow at Rhys, he withdraws his hand completely. “I don’t have to fuck you tonight.” Duncan’s tone is no-nonsense. “There’s porn on the trid and I have two hands.” He pushes up off the couch nonchalantly as if to leave. Carefully, as to not send Rhys rolling to the ground, but not exactly being gentle either.

“Wait! I’m coming.” Rhys is up on his feet behind Duncan, heading down the hall in search of his shoes.

“Only if I say you can.” Duncan’s retort is sharp and Rhys has to clamp his mouth shut not to respond.

They head out the apartment door and down onto the street. As soon as they are outside Rhys makes to take Duncan’s hand like normal, only to have it pull away. Rhys gives Duncan a funny look and Duncan just levels that eyebrow at him again.

Duncan pauses for a moment, voice quiet but clouded with meaning. “Did you ask?” Duncan starts walking forward again, as if nothing had happened.

Following a step behind for a few seconds before he catches up to Duncan’s long strides, Rhys’ body tingles. This is a thrill. Duncan really is going to go through with this. They pass an elderly troll, well into his later years, thinning hair gone white, horns flaking and peeling. Once they are well past him Rhys steps close to Duncan, careful not to touch.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” It’s genuine too. Rhys already misses holding Duncan’s hand and they’ve barely gone a block, but he knows better than to ask now that he’s already screwed it up right off the bat.

Four more blocks brings them right in front of Leo’s Mud, Bug, and Soy. It’s a nice shop because Leo caters a bit to everyone, not because the building itself is glamorous. People like it because they can go in and get everything from the nasty bite of soykaf to the real thing for the right price—popcorn roaches and lemony ant fritters, or even a hothouse- grown banana. You get what you pay for at Leo’s and Leo is pleasant to all who come in as long as they don’t cause trouble. The chrome of Leo’s right arm seems to be enough to deter most trouble anyway.

Leaning back against the lamppost Duncan nods at Rhys. “Hot matcha with milk.” Rhys knows anyone who takes notice of them will think he’s just looking at his feet as he continues into Leo’s but Duncan _knows_ , Rhys is bowing his head a little bit and it sends a shiver up his spine. That Rhys is trying to be good for him, and no one knows it but them.

There is only one other person in line and Rhys waits patiently. Duncan’s request is easy. When it's his turn he steps up and greets Leo easily. Orders, transferring the credits from his comm, slightly distracted he glances out at Duncan through the windows. Still leaning casually against the post, an imposing sight to a lot of others, but to Rhys he’s pure contained sex right now.

“Your husband not coming in?” Leo’s voice is somehow silky and sonorous at the same time and it pulls Rhys out of his sordid reverie.

“Uh, not today.” Rhys recovers quickly, bringing his eyes back to Leo and watching the chrome hand spin rapidly as it whisks the powder into steamed milk. “We’re just out for a walk to get some dinner.”

Ashen purple hair shifts around the unshaven side of Leo’s head, extending down to mid-back in a multitude of tiny braids, and they smile pleasantly as Rhys takes the cup.

Leo’s nods in the direction of Duncan outside. “Well it was nice of you to buy him a latte.”

Of course Leo would remember that Rhys drinks chai. Murmuring a polite goodbye, Rhys moves to the exit leaving Leo to handle the next person in line.

There is a little bit of a breeze picking up when Rhys steps outside again. Holding Duncan’s drink very carefully he keeps his head down examining the rather large cracks in the sidewalk more than necessary. Getting close into Duncan’s personal space where no passersby might hear, Rhys raises on his tiptoes. “Your drink, Sir.” He is especially cautious to not actually touch Duncan as he leans in to whisper it.

It’s right by Duncan’s ear and the sound goes straight to his groin. He wants to pick Rhys up and haul his ass right back to the apartment this minute. Fuck dinner. But Duncan shoves this impulse down. This is as much about playing with what Rhys wants as what he does. The anticipation is something they both want, even if Rhys generally has far more patience for it than Duncan.

Duncan takes the cup from Rhys. It’s warm in his hand and he grants Rhys a smile. “On to dinner?” It’s half a check-in to ensure for his own peace of mind that Rhys is enjoying this as much as he is, and half a prod to get things moving.

Rhys nods without any hesitation and Duncan pushes away from the pole.

They’ve only made it to the end of the block when Rhys starts to speak, clears his throat and tries again. “Would it be alright if I held your hand, Sir?” It’s only natural to him to hold Duncan’s hand when they walk like this and it’s _hard_ not to. It’s a constant reminder that they are playing—which he likes—but he misses the touch acutely.

“No.” It’s not a harsh no, like Duncan knows Rhys is feeling a distinct lack of contact. It’s only a moment before Duncan speaks again. “You did a good job at Leo’s though.” His hand smooths down Rhys’ braid and then slides under it to rest across his shoulders. Rhys relaxes into the warm touch, grateful for it. An oncoming family of trolls pass them by, the mother has that look that says she is waiting for her son to learn a hard lesson in his own about playing on the railing in front of someone’s apartment.

Rhys is quiet for a while as they continue down the street toward the deli. The arm across his shoulders is familiar and comforting, a reminder that something is different about this walk but that he is doing well. Two blocks away from where they are getting dinner he speaks up again. “What can I get you at the deli?” If he’s going to do this hes going to do it so perfectly Duncan can’t help but fuck him into the bed when they get back. Or the wall, right inside the door. He’s not going to be picky at this point, he’s been walking around half aroused for almost half an hour now.

Shrugging Duncan steps into the street as the light changes. “The usual.”

Fuck. Rhys wants to ask a follow up question but he senses it would be a bad idea. The usual—what does that even mean? The same thing they always get? For the next two blocks Rhys quietly wracks his brain for what they normally order at this deli. It’s really Duncan that likes it. They have large and small bowls built around a base of rice and you go down the line having the items you want added to the top. One thing is easy Duncan likes the fish, seared tuna or salmon, though Rhys knows he switches between the two so he’s going to have to figure that out. But there is a lot of other options that Duncan enjoys here too: the sesame seaweed salad, the sweet tangy vinegar marinated vegetables, the microgreens they grow on the roof, and radish slices.

He’s still deep in thought when Duncan’s hand retreats from his shoulder and Rhys realizes they have arrived. Like before, Duncan takes up a post—this time at a heavy steel cafe chair built to hold orks, trolls, or humans—just outside. “I’ll be waiting right here.” Duncan sips his matcha and pulls out his comm, feigning interest in the news.

After only a second of hesitation Rhys turns on his heel and heads in. Duncan likes too many things here, and he changes up what he gets to enjoy it all. There is no usual. Rhys sighs. Staring at the menu for a good minute and a half Rhys forms an idea. They always get small bowls here because there is no need for a large. It’s huge, easily troll-sized. Duncan could probably eat one, but he doesn’t order it because he’d view it as a frivolous purchase. It costs almost double and he doesn’t require that much food. But it lets you pick double the toppings. He’d only bought Duncan a drink and not himself one: this is no different.

Mind made up and fairly confident in his choice, Rhys gets into line. There’s food at the apartment he can eat later, right now he just wants to please Duncan and get pressed into a wall as soon as they get home.

The line moves fast. Large bowl, brown rice—since he gets to choose two protein portions Rhys goes with one each salmon and tuna—seaweed salad, pickled carrots, soybeans, radish slices and a pile of microgreens. He has them top it off with sesame oil, seeds and eel sauce. Lid sealing the top and a set of takeaway chopsticks in tow he pays and heads out to Duncan.

Rhys holds the bowl out to Duncan with his head down, since Duncan’s sitting and he isn’t it doesn’t even look conspicuous. “Dinner, Sir.” Breathe. He has to remind himself because he is actually worried this isn’t what Duncan wants now.

The pause as Duncan stares at it doesn’t help set him at ease either.

“Where’s yours?”

“I don’t need to eat here?” Stress wavers in Rhys voice a little. Did he make the wrong choice? It wasn’t exactly like Duncan had given him crystal clear instructions like he had at Leo’s.

Tucking the bowl under one arm, Duncan rocks out of the chair with ease and discards his drink cup in the auto-recycler nearby. Grinning wide, he wraps an arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling him close and speaking in his ear. “This is perfect. You can hold my hand now.”

Rhys slips his hand into Duncan’s and is tugged down the sidewalk. There is an urgency in the pace Duncan sets that causes Rhys to drift off in his head, secure in the fact that Duncan will guide him home safely.

They are halfway back when Duncan squeezes Rhys’ hand. “You’ve earned a reward.”

A fangy grin spreads across Rhys’ face before he quickly suppresses it. He’s thrilled and his cock is growing more and more excited about getting in the apartment door by the block. But he still needs to be good. “Thank you, Sir.” A quick glance around proves that there was no one around, at least Duncan is still paying attention because for a moment he has forgotten to.

“When we get back, strip and get on the floor in front of the couch.” Duncan never lets go of Rhys’ hand, and now he rubs his thumb against Rhys’ wrist.

The idea of getting naked the moment he hits the apartment door makes Rhys’ cock twitch in his pants. Unconsciously he picks up the pace. They are so close. Completely ignoring the gaggle of orksters being herded across to the square by a couple of young orks who are clearly relieved to have gotten them out of the building to run off some energy, Rhys follows Duncan in the door and up the stairs.

The moment they’re inside Rhys is heading to the bedroom. Getting naked as ordered hopefully. Duncan watches him go, fighting the urge to grab him and pin him against the wall right there instead of letting him earn his reward.

Once Rhys is out of sight he takes a moment to lean on the wall and steady himself. Removing his boots Duncan heads into the kitchen. Removing the lid and opening the chopsticks, he waits until he hears Rhys getting into position in the living room before he enters.

Duncan has come up with a solution to the problem of Rhys not ordering food for himself and it doesn’t involve Rhys eating what’s in the cupboard. Even though he knows Rhys honestly doesn’t mind doing that, Duncan is sure this will be more fun and interesting if he can manage to keep his hands off of Rhys for just a little while longer. It’s honestly a struggle for himself.

The sight of Rhys on his knees in front of the couch, head bowed, is almost enough to make him abandon this reward for another of a far more immediately sexual nature. Instead Duncan growls, deep and low in his throat. “Did you enjoy that? Me taking you out, letting you serve me in front of everyone?”

The answer is soft and airy, Rhys is breathing fast. “Yes, Sir.”

“I said I’d reward you.” Duncan circles behind Rhys and sits down on the couch, legs spread with one on either side of Rhys. Taking a bite of his fish bowl Duncan hums quietly to himself. Silence reigns for three bites before Duncan places the empty chopsticks under Rhys chin and gently tilts his head up and toward him slightly.

Rounding a bite up with the chopsticks he holds it out in front of Rhys’ lips. “Open.”

Wordlessly obedient Rhys does what Duncan tells him to. It’s clear Rhys’ having trouble keeping track of what he wants more—the food, Duncan’s attention, or Duncan’s cock. Duncan can almost see the synapses misfiring behind Rhys’ eyes and Rhys lets out a soft moan when the first bite of fish and rice hits his tongue. Rhys watches him with quiet longing as Duncan takes his time eating a few more bites before holding out another to Rhys. This time Duncan doesn’t need to tell him to open his mouth, its automatic.

It goes on like this until the bowl is gone. Two bites for Duncan, one for Rhys. One for Duncan, two for Rhys. The waiting is driving Duncan insane and his cock grows even harder in his pants as he focuses on Rhys’ mouth—the way his lips seal around the chopsticks, the way he licks his lips to get a stray bit of eel sauce. Duncan can’t help replacing those images with his cock, and other more satisfying things.

Finally Duncan gets up and takes the empty bowl to the recycle. His shirt is off before he makes it back to the couch. Quickly he folds it and retrieves some lube. His pants hit the floor and he kicks them up gracefully with a toe, catching them and folding them to lay on the end of the couch with his shirt.

Resuming his position sitting with Rhys between his legs, Duncan sighs at being able to stroke himself after more than an hour of teasing. In front of him Rhys whimpers quietly, his hard cock nearly dripping on himself.

“You want this?”

It’s rhetorical and Rhys can’t even manage to answer at the moment. Duncan adds lube and strokes himself some more. “Well I’m not going to do the work. If you want it, you can come use it.” Duncan reaches down and grabs Rhys under the arms, lifting him into his lap. Arranging Rhys so he is facing away from Duncan, knees on either side of his lap, Duncan rubs two slick fingers over Rhys’ hole. It pulls a moan from Rhys that only gets louder when one slippery finger slides home, sinking into him.

Duncan takes some time to prepare Rhys but they are both in too much of a hurry to make this last. Soon Duncan is fucking two fingers into him, and Rhys can’t seem to stop himself from riding back onto them.

“Are you gonna work for my cock or not?” Duncan growls into Rhys’ ear. He pins both arms behind Rhys’ back, fast and fluid and natural.

Rhys groans. “Yes, Sir.” He tries to settle onto Duncan’s cock but everything is slick and Duncan has to use one large hand on his ass cheek to expose his hole, the other still holding his arms hostage behind

Him.

Every nerve along Rhys’ spine lights up like a fern uncurling its leaf in the light when Duncan’s cock slides home. He moans shamelessly and rocks into it. Using his legs he raises himself up, lowering his body slowly trying to satisfy himself and Duncan both. There is a trust present here with his arms behind him that Duncan won’t let him tumble forward right off his lap and the couch onto the floor, and it only serves to heighten Rhys’ arousal.

Riding slowly at first it doesn’t last long, Duncan’s grunts driving Rhys on. Soon Rhys is fucking himself on Duncan in earnest, nothing held back, and Duncan runs a hand around his waist. Up his stomach, to splay out over Rhys’ heart, pulling him backwards to hold him tight against his chest and rut up into him. With a silent, open-mouthed cry into Rhys shoulder, Duncan comes hard inside him.

Duncan holds Rhys tight, arms still pinned between them—no longer even needing to be held—for a few breathless seconds before he reaches around with his other hand to finish Rhys off. It only takes a few strokes before Rhys is shuddering, body pulsing and contracting around Duncan’s softening cock. Cum spills over Duncan’s fingers hot and slick.

Panting harshly, head lolling back against Duncan, Rhys lays there for several minutes collecting his thoughts and his strength. Then he lets out a cocky laugh. “Well.” Rhys lazily looks over at Duncan. “That experiment was a success.” Rolling his hips on Duncan’s lap only serves to highlight the mess they have made of themselves.

Duncan wraps his arms tight around Rhys and rests his tusks against Rhys’ shoulder before kissing it. “Shower.” Letting go of Rhys Duncan motivates him with a slap to the ass. “Now.”

The satisfaction Rhys feels as he walks slowly backwards to the bathroom watching as Duncan extracts himself from the mess that is now the couch is bone deep. When Duncan is finally up he gives Rhys a grin. “I would do it again.” They move to the bathroom and Rhys starts the shower. Duncan’s hands guide Rhys in first and Duncan laughs at himself. “I thought I was going to die waiting to get you back here and fuck you though.”

“You have absolutely no idea.” Rhys puts a hand over his heart mouth agape, only half feigning shock at how arousing it was. “I’d have settled for you fucking me against the wall inside the door!”


End file.
